


Love Me As I Am

by TheJediCat



Category: Merlin (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a sibling to the chaos, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Arthur Pendragon Needs a Hug (Merlin), Between Seasons/Series, Everyone Needs A Hug, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana Needs a Hug (Merlin), Multi, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Sir Leon the Long Suffering, birds can't catch fire, both he and Obi-Wan need a pay-rise, but spacecraft can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediCat/pseuds/TheJediCat
Summary: Poor Leon! He just wanted to celebrate his anniversary with his wife. But lo and behold the Lady Emmeline spots something in the sky that crashes in the forest where they are hunting and chaos seems to follow the people that emerge from this strange metal bird.The StarWars/Merlin crossover that no one wanted with a strange and slightly tragic heroine
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Leon (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Never just a bird

**Author's Note:**

> I love both Merlin and StarWars and I noticed how the sith orange eyes are similar to the way Merlin's eyes turn gold when using Magic. Morgana and Anakin both suffer prophetic nightmares and have similar routes to evil.
> 
> Please enjoy, fellow weirdo!

All Leon wanted was a nice, peaceful hunting trip, with his wife to celebrate their anniversary. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so!

It started, as most things did, with Emma being distracted and Leon trying to work out why. She was staring thoughtfully at something in the sky before asking a very odd question:

"Do you think birds can catch fire?" she asked, as though it were completely normal.

"I don't think so," naturally, he was confused, "why?"

"There's something up there trailing smoke." She pointed and there it was: a dark grey line clearly growing against the pale blue sky. 

Whatever it was, it was picking up speed and heading towards the earth. It was getting closer and it was big. Really big.

"I don't think that's a bird, Em" he said, though he couldn't have said what it was himself.

"What do you think it is then, Leon?" she replied.

Leon didn't answer. He knew she could sense trouble now, as she'd done many times before.   
The thing in the sky was close enough now that the pair could properly see its size. It was larger than any bird either Leon or Emmeline had ever seen near Camelot. Larger, in fact, than Leon himself. It appeared to be made of metal, that had been painted yellow, and glass.

The whatever-it-was was rapidly gathering speed as it fell out of the sky. It crashed through the trees less than a league away followed by a tower of smoke that could no doubt be seen from the citadel. 

The horses stood motionless. Their riders equally so. Leon was barley aware of the birds singing in the trees until Emma dismounting brought him back to reality.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't you want to go see what it is?" She replied tying up her horse and then walking in the direction of the smoke. She didn't even wait for his answer before walking off, leaving Leon nonplussed.

"Why couldn't it have just been a bird!"

*

"Never just a bird!" Merlin groaned as he dismounted to follow after Arthur.

"Shh!" Arthur hissed, flinging out his arm and almost tripping Merlin over.

"What!?" the other man spluttered indignantly, regaining his balance.

Then the sound came again. Voices. They were coming from the direction of the smoke, where those things had crashed. The first was that of a girl, only around fifteen years of age. She sounded frantic. The second voice was that of a man, older than Merlin and Arthur but younger than Gaius.

From what they could tell, it sounded as though they were searching for someone and trying to work out where they were. 

Arthur, being both an idiot and a prat, decided to announce himself and address the strangers.

"Declare yourselves!" he shouted, emerging from the bushes. 

"Arthur are you sure that's a good idea?" 

The voices stopped and Arthur stepped out into the clearing.


	2. A forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Ahsoka find themselves separated from Anakin in an unfamiliar place. Almost immediately, they encounter some locals wearing very peculiar things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you reading this?" Is a good question.
> 
> "Why am I writing this?" Is an even better question

"Ahsoka, calm down. Anakin will be fine," 

"We don't know that! We don't know where he is! We don't know where we are! We don't even know if he's on the same planet as us!"

"Pacing won't help him" Obi-Wan reminded the young togruta.

"Where even are we?"

"The scanner's scrambled from the crash, so the best I can tell you is that we're in a forest" At least it was a beautiful forest. Birdsong filled the air which was lightly perfumed with flowers. 

Light fell through the trees' branches, illuminating what might otherwise have been cloaked in darkness. Moss-covered roots hid among ochre and crimson leaves; emerald ivy snaked its way up the trunk of an ancient oak tree; small rodents scampered and scurried along the ground and jumped gracefully between branches. Around the roots of the trees, small shrubs, weeds and nettles sought the dwindling autumn sunlight. All was peaceful.

Except one teenage togruta, who was apprenticed to Anakin Skywalker.

"Declare yourselves!" A voice came out of the bushes followed by two men. One wore many layers of clothing that looked to be made of chain and plates of solid metal. His hair was short and fair; his skin a healthy gold and his eyes the colour of a frozen lake. In his posture, he carried an air of superiority and effortless power.

The other wore a scarlet cloth about his throat, in stark contrast to the cornflower blue shirt and leather jacket that hung loosely from his spindly frame. His hair was black, like the vast reaches of outer space; his eyes like the calmest, deepest ocean that would not be disturbed by a feather grazing the surface. The boots on his feet were soft from wear and seemed to pool slightly around his ankles as if to trip him. 

Nobody moved.

Nobody spoke.

"Who are you?"

*

Leon hastened after Emmeline sword at the ready, just in case. 

"Oh GODS!" she shouted. She was just a little up ahead, looking up into the trees. Many of them were bent and snapped, marking the mysterious object's path to where it dangled precariously in the branches overhead. 

The object did in fact resemble a bird, albeit a very, very large one and made of strong metal, that was painted bright yellow, and glass. It was so large that a man could easily sit inside. Through the cracked glass, Leon thought he saw a man, bleeding and unconscious, with matted hair the same length as his and Gwaine's. He sat oblivious to the swaying and teetering position he was in, held only by a few branches and vines.

Slowly, the branches and leaves began to snap and break. A loud crack could be heard as each gave way and the metal bird began to fall.

CRACK!

One of the vines came loose.

CRACK! 

A branch splintered, raining down debris.

CRACK!

Another vine.

CRACK!

Emma still hadn't moved.

CRACK!

The metal shifted, creaking ominously.

CRACK!

Why wasn't she moving?

CRACK!

It dropped suddenly

CRACK!

"Get out of there, Emma! What are you waiting for?!"

CRACK!

Finally, Emma came to her senses and moved back towards Leon just as the thing in the trees crashed into the ground right where she was standing just a moment earlier. 

It was only a moment but to Leon it felt like an age before his wife was safe in his arms again.

" Are you alright?" he asked. She waited a second before hesitantly nodding.

"He isn't though!" she was just as selfless as her cousin; sometimes Leon thought it must run in the family.

Emma scrambled out of Leon's embrace and over to the thing that fell from the clouds.


End file.
